Dejar de pensar
by Black x Cherry
Summary: Gokudera sabe que Yamamoto se encuentra detrás de él, pero no puede apartar la mirada del ataúd que tiene enfrente suyo y dejar que la culpa le consuma. TYL8059.


_**Título: **Dejar de pensar_

_**Autor:** Black Cherry_

_**Resumen:** __Gokudera sabe que Yamamoto se encuentra detrás de él, pero no puede apartar la mirada del ataúd que tiene enfrente suyo y dejar que la culpa le consuma. TYL8059._

_Dedicado a Aoi. Te debía un 8059 desde hacía mil años y pese a que me ha costado lo mío porque la pareja en sí no me gusta, he aquí por fin algo de lo que estoy satisfecha. La relación entre Gokudera y Yamamoto siempre me ha parecido de pura amistad y quizás el fic no es precisamente romántico, pero es un milagro que haya escrito algo sólo sobre ellos dos. Es un milagro, magia de esa que tú haces, como lo mucho que te haces querer. Te quiero muchísimo y espero que te guste, que lo he escrito con todo mi corazón para ti~_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece y nunca lo hará~**_

* * *

**~Dejar de pensar~**

Al bajar del coche, Yamamoto Takeshi se lleva una mano a la corbata con el fin de aflojarla. Dentro suyo sabe que no está preparado para esto, pero también comprende que ya no es un niño y debe afrontar la realidad. Esta le golpea con fuerza cuando llega a su destino: la espalda del que había sido la mano derecha del décimo capo Vongola se encuentra tiritando a poca distancia de un oscuro ataúd.

Con los puños aún apretados escondidos a la perfección en el traje italiano que lleva, el moreno se aproxima aún más a la figura de su amigo. Hace ruido a conciencia, esperando que el otro note su presencia. No lo hace. No se percata de que está allí. Y, pese a la poca familiaridad que tiene con el gesto, frunce el ceño a la par que sus labios se curvan en una mueca.

– Gokudera.

Un susurro rompe el silencio, un murmuro que apenas se escucha. Yamamoto intenta poner su mano en el hombro del peliplata pero sabe que no puede hacerlo, que no debe. No, simplemente ha de sufrir quieto detrás de él porque por mucho dolor que sienta, no puede compararlo con el de él; no puede entenderle. Y duele; es un sentimiento amargo que se le clava como el más afilado puñal existente.

– Gokudera.

Vuelve a llamarle, esta vez un poco más fuerte. La noche se ha desplegado sobre ellos mientras se esconden cada uno en sus pensamientos. El que una vez fue el rebelde de los dos no es más que un cuerpo inmóvil lleno de culpabilidad, repasando los últimos días minuto a minuto e intentando comprender en qué había fallado para tener semejante castigo. Hubiese preferido ser el herido, pero no es él quien está en el ataúd inerte.

No, no es él; quien yace muerto es Tsunayoshi Sawada, el décimo capo de los Vongola.

Gokudera recuerda perfectamente lo último que le dijo. Se había enfrascado en una discusión con el friki del béisbol, un hecho demasiado habitual cuando los dos guardianes se encontraban. Y varios gritos después, le había espetado las que serían las últimas palabras que le dirigiría a su jefe:

"_Décimo, iré yo al encuentro con Varia."_

Durante un par de días, Gokudera había abandonado su puesto justo al lado del castaño. Y para cuando volvió, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no había décimo al que proteger, al que servir.

La sangre le hierve haciéndole inmune a la brisa helada que le golpea a cada segundo que transcurre. Se había jurado anteponer la vida de Tsuna a todo y, a la hora de la verdad, no había estado allí para protegerle. Gokudera cierra los ojos con fuerza con la torpe ilusión que cuando los abra, el ataúd desaparecerá. Pero no es así, y no puede evitar reprimir una seca carcajada, tan deprimente como su estado actual.

Es en ese preciso instante cuando nota algo apoyado en su hombro. Al girarse, se topa con la mirada de Yamamoto llena de una tristeza que comparten. Las palabras no salen de sus labios porque le cuesta reconocerlo, pero agradece no estar solo en esos momentos. No lo dice, pero internamente le da las gracias al más alto por ser precisamente él quien está ahí.

Desliza su mirada de nuevo al ataúd cuando los labios de Yamamoto acaban siendo un intento fallido de sonrisa. Nada en aquella escena se le hace remotamente familiar; todo parece un escenario desconocido que le inquieta más de lo debido. Se obliga, pues, a desviar sus pensamientos en otro asunto.

Como por ejemplo lo que queda de la familia Vongola que tanto esfuerzo habían puesto en cuidar.

Y se da cuenta de que debe volver a la guarida, porque aún hay gente de la familia viva a la que hay que proteger. Pero sigue mirando a Tsuna, que está ahí tumbado con un aura de irónica tranquilidad rodeándole. Está con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese simplemente durmiendo y fuese a despertar en cualquier momento, con su tan característica sonrisa que esos pálidos labios no parecen haber esbozado nunca.

Pero es lo suficiente inteligente como para comprender que no pasará nada; su jefe no volverá a sonreír nunca más.

Abandona su posición para, por primera vez en horas, darle la espalda al cadáver de Tsuna. Rostro con rostro, sus ojos verdosos chocan con el marrón apagado de Yamamoto. Y ya no puede reprimir el nudo en la garganta que apenas le deja respirar.

– Yo le abandoné – lo masculla la primera vez de forma casi inaudible. La siguiente vez, sin en cambio, lo hace casi a gritos, dejando entrever el dolor en su voz –. Esto ha sido...

– Gokudera – Yamamoto le interrumpe a sabiendas de lo que sigue –. No ha sido culpa tuya.

El moreno extiende el brazo hasta que consigue agarrar la mano del peliplata. No oye reproche alguno, así que entrelaza sus dedos con los del otro e intenta de nuevo sonreír. Los ojos verdes se encuentran con una sonrisa llena de calidez; un gesto familiar en el que encuentra el valor que necesita en esos momentos.

Echando a andar, se deja conducir por el más alto. Sigue aferrado a él de una manera casi incomprensible y, pese a lo tenso que está su cuerpo, consigue seguirle el paso al moreno. No es hasta unos instantes después que sus piernas aminoran el paso y se queda quieto, haciendo que su acompañante le imite. Gokudera siente el fuerte apretón en su mano por parte del castaño, ese intento desesperado de ser su fuerza cuando está sufriendo por el mismo motivo que él. Nunca lo admitirá, pero está realmente agradecido por tenerle ahí a su lado en esos momentos.

Es ese idiota fanático del béisbol quien le da el coraje suficiente para echarle una última mirada al ataúd que no parece destacar en aquel bosque y susurrar las últimas palabras que le dedicará a su jefe.

– Adiós décimo, descanse en paz.

Su despedida se pierde con la brisa que les golpea tanto a él como a Yamamoto mientras retoman su camino de vuelta a la guarida de los Vongola. Poco a poco se acercan al coche, poniendo así cada vez más distancia entre ellos y su fallecido jefe. Gokudera siente como si estuviese cerrando una etapa de su vida, como si dejase atrás algo que nunca va a recuperar. Y es así, nadie le va a devolver a su juventud, a aquellos años que debería haber atesorado mejor.

Siente una punzada en su pecho que se torna en una suplica silenciosa por dejar de pensar. No puede evitar en ese momento sentir la calidez contagiosa de su acompañante extendiéndose desde la punta de sus dedos entrelazados hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, su mirada se desliza hasta llegar al rostro del guardián de la lluvia y no puede evitar fijarse en la cicatriz que tiene en su barbilla. Es una herida de guerra, una marca que le recordará siempre el campo de batalla donde han tenido que levantarse una y otra vez para pelear. Porque ya no son los mismos que hace diez años; Gokudera ya no es el niñato rebelde, ni el más alto un ingenuo que se pensaba que todo era un juego.

Pero pese a todo, la sonrisa que esboza Yamamoto cuando le pilla mirándole de reojo le hace pensar que ocurra lo que ocurra, el friki del béisbol está ahí en ese momento, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. No todo está perdido; y, por el momento, no necesita pensar en nada más.


End file.
